


Honey Bees

by The_Silent_Writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas in the Ward, Disappearing Character(s), Flowers, M/M, Slight Alternate Universe, honey bees, psychiatric ward, sort of domestic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silent_Writer/pseuds/The_Silent_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Demons, Monsters, and Angels roam free, but Leviathan are thankfully still locked up in Purgatory. Castiel still takes on countless souls and after returning them decides he isn't safe to be around. After Cas leaves, Dean still has to worry about his brother going insane from the Lucifer inside his head. After some praying from Dean, Cas takes on Sam's mental burden. Now Sam is fine, but Cas will never really be the same. </p><p>A story of how Dean and Cas handle a relationship in such tough times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Bees

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. Sam wasn’t supposed to be having mental break downs over visions of the Devil and Cas sure as hell wasn’t supposed to be harboring hundreds upon thousands of souls inside himself.

And the fixer upper for this whole mess was  _supposed_ to be easy. Return the souls, fix Sam, get back to what they called a “normal life”.

Well, nothing was ever easy for the Winchesters.

 

Sam left to find that concoction of blood for the ritual, but of course, something had happened. Something always happened. He was taking too long.

Dean silently cursed everything as he ran through the halls of the penitentiary, calling for his brother, hoping that the kid’s cannon hadn’t blown. Then he saw the jar sitting in the middle of the hallway, no hide or hair of Sam.

“ _Dammit!_ ” Dean nearly snarled. They didn’t have  _time_ for this! He snatched the container from the cold floor and hauled ass to the ritual room.

His eyes scanned the premises. No Sam. Great. He gave a heavy sigh.

Sam would have to wait.

He set to work on drawing the sigil on the white-painted cinder blocks of the wall. It was hurried, but correct. After tossing the bloody handkerchief to the ground, he set to getting Castiel to stand on his own two feet. He felt guilty, but with no room for error on such a short time schedule, Dean didn’t have much of a choice in the force he used.

The portal was drawn, Castiel was standing, the Eclipse was coming. All that was left to do was wait.

“Dean…”

Castiel’s gravelly voice broke the older Winchester’s unrelenting, down spiraling train of thought. His voice had always been able to do that.“Yeah, Cas?”

Dean let himself have a good look at the angel. This was his first real look at him since Cas popped up asking for their help. In all honesty, he looked like shit. His vessel, poor Jimmy, was melting. Beaten and battered from taking on the weight of countless souls, allowing the plagues of those he had healed to befall him instead. He felt so sorry for Cas, hell, the dumbass was supposed to be his best friend. More than that really. Castiel meant far more to Dean than he cared to admit. But… Cas just didn’t listen. And now look at the poor fool.

“I… just wanted to say… that I’m sorry. For all of this. For everything. I never,  _never_ , meant for this to happen.” The angel’s voice grew more broken with every word he uttered. “Is there any way that you can forgive me?”

The angel had locked Dean into one of those piercing gazes. His blue eyes made every emotion he couldn’t convey crash into Dean like tidal waves. Those hidden emotions broke Dean down until he could completely understand what Castiel was trying to say. He could feel the honest-to-goodness regret rattling inside Cas’ head, the sorrow he wasn’t sure how to show through facial features, the realization that hundreds of his brothers and sisters had fallen because of him.

Dean took a breath, trying to regain his composure. He briefly wondered if the angel knew the effect he had on him. “Let’s just finish this, okay? Then we can all have a sit down.”

There was no denying the heartbreak in Castiel’s eyes, how now he truly looked beaten. Dean forced himself to look away, lest his own heart ripping in two be seen.

Bobby beginning the chant of the ritual gave both boys a reason to keep their minds on the task at hand. Dean, however, let his mind wander to Sam. He wanted nothing more than to make sure his brother was okay, but he was needed here to make sure nothing went wrong. He felt guilt rise in his gut as he saw the dejected slump of Cas’ shoulders. The angel refused to turn around, and Dean was pretty sure he was the reason for that.

As Singer neared the end of the reading, Cas spoke up, calling for the older Winchester. Before Dean had the chance to reply, Castiel offered one last apology in a shattered voice.

And just like that, the portal to purgatory cracked open. Castiel opened his arms and allowed the souls to be ripped away from his body. He couldn’t deny the agony his was in, but the thought of all of this being over very soon sent him into such reverie that he could hardly be bothered with the pain.

The blinding lights had been too much for Dean and Bobby, who were forced to cover their eyes. The noises they heard instead couldn’t be believed. So many tortured and mangled voices seemed to echo through the room of cement as each soul was spirited away to their rightful place. Howls, gargled roars, and everything in between tore through the air.

And as quickly as it started, it ended just as fast with a bright flash of light and the crackle and sizzle of concrete that signified this was finally over.

Dean’s eyes immediately found Cas lying motionless on the hard, stone floor. Running to the angel’s,  _his_ angel’s side, he yelled for Bobby to find his brother. He would take care of Cas.

His forest-green eyes grew frantic as he knelt down next to Cas’ limp body. Cas wasn’t moving, he wasn’t  _breathing_. Do angel’s even need to breath?! Oh God…

“Cas…?” He cursed himself for how frail his own voice sounded. Nothing.

“Cas, come on…” Still nothing.

An aggravated growl left his mouth as he yelled and prayed for his angel; anything for him to wake up. “God—Dammit, Cas!” his voice broke, wavering as stray tears he didn’t even know he could shed fell down his stubbled cheeks. “Cas, you child… Why didn’t you listen?”

Bobby’s shouts echoed through the hallways, but they couldn’t shake Dean out of his thoughts. There was so much he wanted to say, should have said. He let one of his hands slip into Cas’. He held tight to surprisingly calloused fingers, feeling how cold he was, how lifeless.

If Dean hadn’t have seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn’t have believed it. Right in front of him, he saw the wounds, welts, and blisters disappear from Cas’ vessel.

His eyes widened, still in disbelief. “Cas?”

The angel replied with a gasp of air and eyes shooting open. His eyes darted from the ceiling to the wall that had once been the mouth of purgatory and back again. He sat up a bit slowly, still sore from the night’s previous events.

Dean murmured Castiel’s name again. His emotions were bouncing from one end of the spectrum to the other. He wanted to punch, kick, and all around beat the shit out of the angel for this whole messed up situation, let alone the scare he just gave him, but on the other hand… God he was so happy to see Cas okay. Elation rose onto his features and he had long given up on trying to fight the onslaught of tears that fell down his face.

“That was quite uncomfortable.” Castiel deadpanned, but Dean couldn’t help thinking it the funniest thing in the world as laughter warmed his stomach. He wiped the tears, which he would later swear up and down never happened, and pulled Cas into a tight hug. After a short moment of hesitation, Castiel raised his arms and wrapped them around Dean’s torso. The angel savored this moment. It was the most human contact he had ever gotten from Dean and the fire it brought on in his heart made him more than willingly to accept it.

They pulled apart, just enough so they could clearly see each other.

“Thank God you’re alright.” Dean sighed in relief, but damned the tear threatening to fall.

Without any hesitation, Castiel used the sleeve of his rain coat to wipe the drop away. Instead of removing his hand, he used it to cup Dean’s cheek. The pad of his thumb rubbing soft, lazy circles just under the older Winchester’s eye.

Dean could tell what was coming from a mile away, but he didn’t seem to care anymore. He had lost Castiel more times than he would like to count and to have this moment of solidarity meant everything to Dean. To hell with what others thought. He wanted Cas and anyone who so much as looked at them funny could suck a big, hairy d—

“Dean.”

And that was all it took. Cas’ eyes told him everything he needed to know.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Castiel’s.

There was no other way to describe the brush of their lips than electrifying. Dean could feel every anxiety and worry melt away with the simple display of affection.

Though Dean felt absolutely blissed out with only a chaste kiss, he could feel a bit of insecurity writhe in his gut from the look on Castiel’s face. The look he gave was of resolution, of complete and entire surety.

“Dean…” The tone in the angel’s voice was final. “I promise you I’m going to find a way to redeem myself to you. I can’t believe I… I’m so ashamed…”

“Okay, Cas…” He said, trying to mollify his angel, getting them both to their feet. “Okay, but for now let’s go find Sam and Bobby and get outta here.”

Castiel pulled away, the look in his eyes beginning to worry Dean. “I mean it, Dean. What I’ve done… I can’t just pretend like nothing happened. I’ve ruined—”

“Cas, really. Everything will be okay. It might take a while, but everything always turns out okay.”

Cas shook his head slowly, disbelieving that time could heal such large wounds. “I endanger you, Dean. My choices have taken the lives of countless angels and humans alike, I need to reflect on my sins.”

“Cas, don’t do this.” Dean could feel the stress and anxiety returning to him in floods. He held out a hand, praying that Cas would take it. “You don’t have to do this alone, that’s what we’re here for. That’s what I’m here for…”

In a flurry of movements, Castiel grabbed onto Dean’s jacket, pulling him close before taking claim of the quivering lips above him. This kiss was the translation of their feelings. Castiel was broken, needy. Dean was terrified and had just as much need as his angel. A gasp for breath led to a heady moan; the nipping of teeth to the grinding of flesh.

With great reluctance Castiel pulled away. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

Before Dean could even register what was going on, Castiel had vanished.

It was his brother’s voice that brought him back to reality. “Dean? Where’s Cas?”

A breath of relief washed over Dean when he heard his brother’s voice. He was thankful that he sounded alright, but he refused to tear his gaze away from where Castiel had just been standing. “He… He’s gone, Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my FIRST DESTIEL FANFIC EVER!! I'm hoping to post another chapter very soon, but I've been neglecting some older works, so they get the priority!
> 
> Until next time! Good morning, afternoon, and night! -bows-


End file.
